In water treatment plants it is common practice to inject various gases, in particular chlorine gas (Cl.sub.2) into the water, which serves to kill bacteria and destroy other impurities in the water which may pose a health hazard to those who use such water. It is also customary to inject sulfur dioxide (SO.sub.3) into the water after it has been treated with chlorine to again remove chlorine residues from the water. Since these gases are highly corrosive it is important that devices used in contact with these gases are corrosion resistant. It follows that the devices used in handling of corrosive gases such as valves, conduits, fittings, etc. should have a construction with the fewest number of parts to insure high reliability and as few seams as possible that may form leaks.
The prior art is a chlorinating and sulfunating valve currently being manufactured by the assignee of the present application, which has long been used in the gas injecting field.
Applicant has, however, developed a new version of the chlorinating and sulfunating valve which has a construction that further improves the valve of the known construction in that it involves fewer parts, with fewer seams and fewer seals for the seams, and is altogether of a less complicated construction, leading to a valve of still greater reliability and potentially lower cost.
In the following, the valve is called a "chlorinating valve", but it is to be understood that this term also includes the use of the valve for injection of other gases, such as sulfur dioxide and the like.